I think I'm falling in love with you
by 21skylv
Summary: Oscar going on a six month trip. Leaving Claude and Yune alone, what will happen between them when Oscar is gone. And what is this new feeling being born in their hearts..,


I don't own Croisee in a Foreign Labyrinth/Ikoku Meiro no Croisee

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Yune, and I work with Claude-sama and Oscar-sama at a metalworks shop name Enseignes du Roy owned by Oscar-sama inside the Galerie du Roy owned by the Blanche family. It been a year since Oscar-sama bought me to Paris with him and meeting Claude-sama.

**Claude**: Yune!

I turn around to see who was calling out to me and it was Claude-sama.

**Claude**: Wait a bit, I will come with you

**Yune**: That okay Claude-sama, you must be tired from working all night.

**Claude**: You still don't know your why around even after leaving here for a year, you still get lost. Besides that a long list Oscar gave you and you are not strong enough to carry most of it.

**Yune**: ...

He was right about not being strong enough but I do know I'm way around already but Claude-sama worries a bit too much. Two months ago, I was almost kidnapped if it wasn't for Claude-sama for almost breaking the man arm off to let me go. I have to be more careful for now on so Claude-sama can rest assured to leaving the errands to me.

The list was for mostly cooking and cleaning. There was a few items on the list that I didn't understand what it was. Claude-sama may have look over the list while I was getting ready. He may know what they are and it only one of the reasons for coming with me instead of resting.

I look up to him, he have gotten taller than when we first met. His eyes are so much like my Onee-sama... Onee-sama... it been over a year since I left Japan. I still write letters to my family of how I was doing and father would always write cheerful letters back to me. One time I ask about Shino my Onee-sama and my father didn't say much in his letters about that with only that she is doing fine and her health is improving lately. I felt reassured with know at least that much about Onee-sama.

**Claude**: Yune, we're here.

I look up to see we are at the grocery store now.

**Claude**: Let me see the list. *_hands over the list_* Mmm... Yune, you go get the fruits and vegetables. I will get everything else.

He tells me giving back the list. I take a look around and see that not many people are out today.

**Stranger**: Ah Yune-chan!

I turn to whoever call out my name, it was the Grocery store owner wife.

**Yune**: Ah! Auntie-sama, good evening.

**Owner Wife**: You doing some shopping today with Claude?

**Yune**: Yes.

**Owner Wife**: Oh my, Yune-chan, you have grown a bit since you came to Paris a year ago. Your hair have gotten long to the point that it passes your elbows.

It true that I'm growing up. This morning I was surprised when I look in the mirror that I thought I was look at my Onee-sama.

**Owner Wife**: I wonder if Claude see you as a woman now. But knowing him, he very dense when it comes to matters of a young woman heart. Yune-chan, why do you love him anyway?

**Yune**: EH?! L-Lo-Love! I don't think of Claude-sama that way.

I was surprised when Auntie thought I have those type of feels for Claude-sama. I'm grateful to him that I can't even put it to words of much he have help and look out for me. I look over to Claude-sama talking to the Butcher and wonder what he thought our relationship is. He my employer and we live together. But I don't understand what it is.

**Claude**: *_notice Yune staring at him_* Hey Yune, is something the matter ?

**Yune**: a-ah Its n-nothing!

**Claude**: ?

After that me and Claude-sama got back to Enseignes du Roy. I unlock the door to find Oscar-sama with a large suitcase.

**Claude**: What are you doing?

**Oscar**: I'm going on a trip.

**Yune**: eh~ where is Oscar-sama going?

**Oscar**: Hehe I'm going to India for six months.

**Claude**: **Eh?!** Your not going anywhere!

**Oscar**: Haha I knew this was going to happen but I'm still going.

**Claude**: Yune! Go to your room, I need to talk with him alone.

Claude-sama sounds angry and I did as I was told.

**Claude**: You can't leave.

**Oscar**: Are you afraid of living alone with Yune while I'm gone?

Claude: ...

**Oscar**: You don't have to worry, Yune have a good head on her shoulders. You have look out for her since I bought her here. I better get going. Don't worry I be back before you know it.

**Claude**: ...

Oscar left and Yune came down stairs.

**Yune**: Claude-sama... did Oscar-sama go on his trip?

**Claude**: Yeah... we will be living alone together for the next six months. Lets get dinner started.

**Yune**: Okay!


End file.
